


Love Songs in the Key of Gallavich

by AuntGinger27



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, uprotective sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntGinger27/pseuds/AuntGinger27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little smut with feels. Don't read if you haven't watched 5x12. Spoilerish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Songs in the Key of Gallavich

Ian made his way quietly into the Milkovich home. A home that he considered his at one time. It was still early morning, and he knew Mickey would still be sleeping.

Ian made the split decision to come home after leaving with Monica. What the hell had he been thinking leaving with her? Here she was preaching about love and happiness but telling him to ignore Mickey. What a waste of time it had been. The only valid thing he learned was that he truly did deserve love and happiness. He had that in Mickey. He deserved Mickey.

Ian crept quietly into Mickey's room, watching the sleeping brunette. He was so beautiful, even in the dim morning light. He looked so young and innocent. Sometimes it was hard to remember that they were still teenagers. Even in his sleep, Ian could see the worry written all over Mickey's face. Worry caused from Ian leaving him again. It made him feel guilty knowing he made Mickey worry.

Ian quietly stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed beside Mickey. The brunette was still snoring quietly, on his side, facing away from Ian.

Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey's waist, pulling him closer to him, burying his nose in Mickey's neck. He was so warm and felt so good. 

Mickey shot awake from the movement, turning around in the bed onto his back. 

"Ian where the hell have you-"

Ian cut him off by mashing their lips together, biting and nipping at Mickey's bottom lip. The kiss turned into a battle of dominance, all tongue and teeth. Both men were desperate to let every emotion be known in that kiss. Anger. Regret. Love. Sadness.

Ian continued to suck and bite Mickey's lip until the all too familiar metallic taste filled his mouth. This is what he knew. This is what he loved. His blood. Mickey's blood. Their blood. It reminded him that he was still alive. Mickey could only moan as Ian continued to kiss him hungrily, and shiver from the warm hand inching up his thigh.

"Spread your legs for me," Ian whispered before climbing on top of Mickey and ducking under the covers.

Mickey slowly spread his legs and watched as Ian slid down in between them. Green eyes locked with blue as he started pulling Mickey's boxers down. Mickey tugged his shirt off and lifted his hips, allowing Ian to slide his boxers off. Anticipation rolled deliciously in the pit of Mickey's stomach as he watched Ian start to kiss down his abs. Mickey was at a loss for words, mind engulfed in Ian.

Ian  
Ian  
Ian  
His Ian. He was here. He was safe. Mickey could almost sob he was so overwhelmed with emotions, mind floating back to army stunts and shot gun weddings.

Ian distracted Mickey's thoughts as he placed a quick kiss to the tip of Mickey's dick, enjoying the way it twitched at his touch. He lapped greedily at the wetness on the tip, making Mickey moan deeply. He continued placing wet kisses down Mickey's shaft and back up, tongue swirling around the head.

"Jesus Ian please," Mickey moaned, squirming beneath him.

Ian smiled, gripping behind Mickey's knees and pushing them up and out, spreading him lewdly apart. Mickey gasped at the sudden roughness.

Ian dipped his head, licking a long wet stripe between Mickey's cheeks. "I missed you Mickey," Ian murmured before placing a wet kiss directly to Mickey's tight hole, making it clench at the contact.

"Fuck Ian," Mickey sighed, thighs trembling.

"I'm sorry baby," he continued, stopping to place a quick kiss to the back of Mickey's thigh. He ducked back down, licking long and hard at Mickey's puckered hole. Ian lapped and sucked at the tight entrance, saliva dripping from his chin. It was wet and messy, just the way they liked it. Ian moaned his appreciation of the brunette's taste, making his thighs shake even more. Ian pointed his tongue, swirling the tip in and out of Mickey's hole, working the muscle loose.

"Oh God Ian that feels so fucking good," Mickey cried out as Ian's tongue plunged mercilessly inside of him. It was deeply embarrassing how needy he sounded to himself. It was even more embarrassing how turned on he was from the wet sounds Ian's mouth made. He was so glad Ian couldn't see the cringe worthy way he was making Mickey's toes curl. 

Ian's hands firmly held him spread apart as he continued to tongue fuck him furiously. Ian's own erection began to ache, he was so turned on. He needed to be inside of Mickey.

Mickey almost sobbed at the loss of contact when Ian stopped. He watched the redhead lower his legs and climb back up his body.

"Lube?" Ian asked wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Christ that shouldn't turn Mickey on but it did. Just knowing where Ian's mouth had just been made him even harder. He could only nod towards his dresser, mind lost in perverse thoughts.

Ian quickly removed his boxers and leaned over to grab the lube and slicking up his fingers. Ian quickly prepped Mickey, desperate to be inside him again. Out of everything he had went through, Mickey always brought him back to reality. Not Monica or any of the doctors. Not any of his siblings. Just Mickey.

Mickey  
Mickey  
Mickey  
His Mickey. 

Mickey made him feel safe. Mickey made him feel grounded. Mickey truly made him feel like he was coming up for air in a world that was determined to suffocate him.

Ian slicked his cock up and lined himself up with Mickey's entrance. The two men sighed as Ian slowly pushed inside of Mickey's tight heat.

"You feel so good Mickey," Ian breathed, slowly pushing in and out of his lover.

"So fucking good," Ian sighed, leaning down and kissing Mickey softly on the forehead. Mickey practically keened from the affection.

Mickey wrapped his arms tightly around Ian, pulling him deeper. Needing to feel him deeper as he raked his nails down Ian's back, claiming him. Needing Ian to claim him. He panted from the sweet burn of Ian stretching him, cock dragging sweetly over that bundle of nerves deep inside him. He felt so full of Ian, it made his heart swell.His body shaking as Ian continue to hit his prostate with every thrust.

The pace turned faster as the men began looking into each others eyes. Ian leaned down to kiss Mickey deeply, knowing he wouldn't last long. Not with the way Mickey was moaning and whimpering softly beneath him. The sound of their love making hitting his ears like his favorite love song.

"Are you close babe?" Ian asked softly, kissing Mickey's face and reaching down to stroke Mickey at the same time of his thrusts. 

"Yeah," Mickey sighed, arching up and meeting Ian's thrusts.

Ian moaned out as he felt Mickey spasm around him, the tightness and heat making him cum deep inside of Mickey.

Ian pulled out slowly and layed beside Mickey, out of breath. Mickey rolled over into Ian's arms, not caring that they were both covered in cum.

"You gonna tell me where you were Ian?" Mickey asked, glancing up at his boyfriend.

Ian closed his eyes and sighed. "I was with Monica."

"You ok?" Mickey asked after a beat.

"She made me realize some things Mick. Look, are you going to be able to put up with me when I don't take my meds? Cause it's not gonna be easy."

Mickey was quiet as he listened to Ian. So Monica was obviously filling his head with doubt. After all they had been through Ian still couldn't see how much he loved him.

"Ian I love you. I'm going to love you no matter what. Nothing has ever been easy for us, and it probably never will be. We're two gay guys living in the Southside. I'm here though Ian. I just want to take care of you-"

"Take care of me?" Ian shot back, sitting up in the bed.

Mickey sat up and cupped Ian's face, making him look at him. "Yes fucking take care of you. That's what you do when you love someone. You take care of them, in sickness and health."

Ian sniffed with tears welling up in his eyes. "So what, you gonna marry me now? Go to the court house like a couple of queens?"

"Maybe. Fucking stick around for once and find out," Mickey smiled.

The jig was up. Ian could get lost in that beautiful smile. He couldn't help but grin back at his boyfriend.

"I love you too ya know?" Ian asked.

"I know," Mickey replied quietly.

"I plan on sticking around as long as you want me. But I want a ring if that was a proposal just now."

Mickey laughed and pulled his boyfriend close. "I'll get you a ring as soon as you help me get your cum out of my ass."

Ian laughed as he followed his boyfriend to the shower. Things were going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this cause 5x12 was a big ole slap in the face. Ugh. So disappointing. They shoulda just kissed and made up.
> 
> Monica needs to just shut up and quit contradicting herself.
> 
> Ian would never act that way towards Mickey. Bipolar or not. 
> 
> How come Fiona gets a sex scene almost every episode? Tired of seeing that.
> 
> Let me just shut up. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one shot? ::wiggles eyebrows:: Feedback welcome.


End file.
